Retribution
by LittlePetAlicia
Summary: Inuyasha world, alternative universe. When Rin is murdered by an angry nameless hanyou, Lord Seshomaru responds with vengence. Kagame is not yet born, but will be entering the story soon. Sesshomaru x Kagome.
1. Introduction

Okay, this is my first fanfiction! Actually my first time writing anything.

Inuyasha world, alternative universe.

Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western lands, the most economically powerful of the four kingdoms. Lord Sesshomaru adopted Rin and deeply loved her as a daughter. Demons and humans live in their own communities, but all recognize the Demon Lords and Ladies of the court as the ruling body. Many Demons think themselves above humans, and there is a tense resentment from the humans because of this. When Rin is murdered by an angry nameless hanyou, Lord Seshomaru responds. Kagame is not yet born. Next Chapter will go into the story.


	2. Chp 1

A fragrant breeze, warm grass, and bare feet. Little Rin, beloved ward of the Lord of the West walks her way around the edge of her Lord's castle grounds. As the wind ruffles her hair she sighs a happy sound, and sits - stretching out her legs, flexing her little toes. Her hanyou guard stands tall and lean, staring off into the forest edge scanning the trees for any danger. It's a quiet day at the castle, and far in the distance the murmur of both demons and humans drift from the open windows and doors. When her Lord is away Rin prefers the solitude of the wellkept grassy knolls, the gentle company of delicate butterfly's, and the innocent kisses of soft flower petals.

Rin never saw it coming, was too trusting of her longstand guard, to notice the way his breathing became increasing laboured. She was too busy laying on her stomach, feeling the cool dampness of the dirt through her yukata. Facing away, she would never know of her guard's stretching red eyes, or what caused him to violently snap her neck as she laid there.

The guard, in his rage, turned to charge the castle - intent on ripping apart whoever he could get his hands on. His demon blood screamed for murder. Never, in the history of the Lord's reign, had a hanyou in Lord Sesshomaru's employ lost control of his demon blood. It was a rarity.

After tearing through the chest of a few human servants, the guards came running and the nobles fled. It took several guards to chain his thrashing body down. As soon as Rin's body was found a messenger was dispatched to the travelling Lord. All the castle mourned, concerned about the reaction of their Lord when he returned. Would they all be blamed for her death? How many executions could be expected in retribution?

That night those in the Western Lands could feel the earth vibrate with a raging, mournful howl. The Lord would be coming home soon, to bury his beloved ward and to enact justice on the delirious hanyou guard that was still thrashing in the dungeons.


	3. Chp 2

A crowd gathered at the grand plaza before the entrance to his Lordship's castle. The earth was tamped down with their shuffling, as more citizens of the Western Capitol tried to press towards the wooden platform at the front. Several members of the Lord's Elite Guard stood serious and tall along the back of the platform. An impatient murmur of excitement could be felt, more so than it could be heard, sweeping through the crowd. Grand horns began their glorious exclamation, a series of short and excited bursts of sound signaling the arrival of the Lord. One of the guards stepped forward,

"Attention, Attention, here enters his Lordship, The Great Sesshomaru of the West."

It had been a three weeks since Rin's death. Immediately Lord Sesshomaru had taken sadistic joy in punishing the one responsible for Rin's death. He filleted him slowly on the execution block in the city centre, and hung the now complacent and delirious guard from a stake to rot. It was forbidden to offer him food, drink, or the comfort of a swift death. Not that anybody would considering how beloved Rin had been.

However, after his show of vengeance the Lord turned grim, and locked himself in his master study. People were beginning to talk, to worry, if perhaps their Lord was emotionally broken, worried that his softness for Rin had become his achilles heel, so to speak.

No sooner had the rumors of incompetency begun spreading that Lord Sesshomaru scheduled a public announcement, a new decree to be witnessed in the Capitol, and to be upheld throughout the Western lands.

Now, Lord Sesshomaru glided onto the platform. A silence fell throughout the crowd. Many of the demons shifted uncomfortably as the powerful aura of the Lord settled over the plaza. There was a reason Lord Sesshomaru was Lord of the West, and the reason ran far deeper than simple bloodline. His power was undeniable: even his aura screamed for obedience. As the crowd settled Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed across the sea of people

His voice rang out crisp and flat:

"I have reflected," he said, and "Death of the murderer is not enough of a penance for the crime that was committed. For too long we have allowed unstable half-breeds to hold weight in our society. This shall be no more."

There were hanyous in the crowd. Their unease could be felt by those around them.

Lord Sesshomaru threw out his right arm, and in chain and guard came Inuyasha, head of his Elite Guard and his respected hanyou brother.

Inuyasha looked beaten, his eyes were downcast, his shuffling feat chained together. Something had happened to him, but right now all the attention was on the Lord of the West.

As Inuyasha was escorted to the Lord's right side, Lord Sesshomaru's voice rang out again.

"Hanyous no longer have a stake in our society. They must be controlled. Even I, your Lord, admit to allowing the half-breeds to hold positions of power in my house, but this shall happen no more. It is decreed that all hanyous will be stripped of their place in society."

With that Lord Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his white hair, fisting his hand into the base of his scalp.

"You see, I choose to make an example of my dear brother. His blood is tainted with human weakness. THIS is his new place."

Lord Sesshomaru forced the beaten hanyou to his knees. The Lord replaced his hand with his foot, further forcing Inuyasha's head down to the ground. "THIS is the place of all hanyous in the Western Empire. Let them be free for the taking."

Then, Lord Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, Tokijn. "I choose to make an example of my brother. He is of no use to me, and as the previous commander of my Elite Guard he selected Rin's guardian. Therefore, I take his life in penance, and he will die on his knees at my feet." Inuyasha remained still, he seemed to be under some form of subjugation. His eyes fluttered closed, and even the humans could feel the sorrow emanating from his prostate form.

Without another word Lord Sesshomaru jabbed his sword down through the top of Inuyasha's neck, mostly severing his head. As hanyou blood spattered his legs Lord Sesshomaru turned and exited the stage. The crowd roared, and the new captain of the Elite Guard rushed forward to placate them and give further direction.


End file.
